Lab Rats: A Little Girl's Superhero
by PurpleNicole531
Summary: Synopsis: Chase visits Emily for the first time since meeting her in the grocery store. He then tells Emily about his secret life as a bionic superhuman. Surprisingly, Emily helps Chase in more ways than just keeping his secrets. (A one-shot story involving Chase and Emily)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

**Here is the Lab Rats One-Shot story: A Little Girl's Superhero; Hope you enjoy!**

Lab Rats: A Little Girl's Superhero

Synopsis: **Chase visits Emily for the first time since meeting her in the grocery store. He then tells Emily about his secret life as a bionic superhuman. Surprisingly, Emily helps Chase in more ways than just keeping his secrets. (A one-shot story involving Chase and Emily)**

Chase walked up to the front door of a house. He had a slip of paper in his hand which had a phone number and address written on it. Chase hoped this was the right address and the right house.

Taking a deep breath, Chase rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal a middle-aged woman.

The woman's face brightened up. "Chase! You came!"

Chase nodded.

The woman smiled. "Emily's waiting in her bedroom. She's been talking nonstop since you called and said you were coming to visit her. I'm glad you did!"

"I'm glad too." Chase replied.

Emily's mom opened the door wider and ushered Chase into the house.

"Do you want anything? Water? Food?"

Chase shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Thanks for the offer though."

"You're welcome. Emily's room is upstairs. Do you need me to help you find it?"

"No, I can find it myself."

Emily's mom smiled. "Okay, have fun with Emily. She couldn't wait to play with you today."

Chase chuckled. "I figured."

Emily's mom laughed. "Well, I must be going now. If there's any trouble or anything, please let me know."

"I will, but I'm sure everything will be fine." Chase stated.

Emily's mom nodded and left the room.

Chase walked up the stairs to Emily's bedroom. The door was partially open and he peeked in to see Emily playing with some dolls. There was a table with chairs set up and various stuffed animals were sitting on them. The table was set with teacups and a teapot and Chase immediately knew that there was going to be a tea party.

Chase opened the door wider and walked into the room. Emily turned her head and a big grin overtook her face.

"Chase!"

She immediately dropped her dolls and ran over to Chase, giving him a hug. She then looked up at him. "You came!"

Chase smiled. "Well, of course I did!"

Emily then grabbed Chase's hand and pulled him toward the tea party table.

"Come. I set up a tea party for us! You can sit next to Blue!"

Emily pointed to a stuffed purple pony. Chase laughed. "Okay." He then sat down on the surprisingly small chairs.

"Oh! I almost forgot!"

Emily ran over to her closet and pulled out a top hot and a cape.

She then walked back over and set the hat on Chase's head and tied the cape around his neck.

"You are going to be the magician at my tea party!" She grinned.

Chase smirked. "Okay. Does that mean I have to do magic tricks?"

Emily shrugged. "If you want."

Emily then sat down on the other side of the table. She grabbed the teapot and poured herself some tea.

"Would you like some tea?" Emily asked.

"It's actually water, but I pretend it's tea." Emily leaned in and whispered.

Chase laughed. "Okay, yes I'll gladly have some tea." He picked up his teacup and Emily poured some tea into it.

"So…what do you wanna talk about?" Emily asked.

Chase thought for a moment. There's been something bothering him for a while. And maybe if he tells Emily, he'd feel better. Emily always seemed to know the perfect thing to say.

"My secret." Chase decided.

Emily gasped. "You mean that you're a superhero?"

Chase nodded. "Well, there's actually more to it."

"There is?"

"Yes, I'm actually a bionic superhuman."

Emily's eyes went wide. "Whoa, really?! You're bionic?!"

"Yup, I'm not the only one though. Like I said before, there's more like me."

Emily nodded, clearly fascinated and interested. "Who are they?"

Chase smiled. "My two siblings. My brother Adam and my sister Bree."

"You have siblings? Do you think I can meet them?"

"Maybe…" Chase stated. "Adam has super strength and heat vision, Bree has super speed and vocal manipulation, and I have super smarts, super senses, a forcefield, levitation, and molecularkinesis."

"Wow! So cool! That's a lot of abilities!" Emily remarked.

Chase nodded. "It is."

Emily paused. "Do you think you could show me your abilities?" She asked.

Chase hesitated. "I…suppose so."

Emily batted her eyelashes. "Please?! I promised I'd keep all your secrets. I won't tell anyone!"

Chase chuckled. "Okay." He got up from his chair and used his molecularkinesis to lift it up.

Emily watched amazed as Chase lifted the chair with his mind and then put it back down.

Emily clapped. "Awesome!"

Chase smirked and bowed before using his levitation to float five feet in the air.

Emily gasped. "Whoa…"

Chase floated back down to the ground and then activated his forcefield.

Emily clapped again and grinned. "That was awesome!"

Chase smiled and bowed again. "Thanks."

"You were like a really cool magician doing magic tricks, but better!"

Chase laughed. "Yeah."

Emily then ran over to Chase and hugged him again. "You're the coolest friend I've ever had!"

Chase looked surprised. "Uh…thanks."

"What's wrong?" Emily asked, looking up.

Chase sighed, taking off his top hat and cape. "Nothing."

Emily frowned. "Don't play dumb with me! Something's wrong!"

Chase laughed. "Okay, I'm not as cool as you think I am."

"What? Did you not just see what you did?" Emily asked. "That was beyond cool!"

"Yeah…" Chase said. "But aside from my bionic abilities, I'm considered a nerd."

Emily raised her eyebrow. "You are?"

Chase nodded. "Yup. By my siblings and at school."

Emily was silent.

"You, on the other hand, are the first person to appreciate my talents."

"Really?"

Chase nodded.

Emily shook her head. "You're not a nerd to me. And even if you are, I like it."

"Thanks."

"And you have awesome talents! Your abilities are so cool! You're the most amazing superhero I've ever seen!"

Chase chuckled. "Well, I'm glad you think that."

Emily nodded. "Don't listen to your siblings or the people at school. You're perfect the way you are. You're unique! And the things you do are amazing!"

Chase raised his eyebrow. "Wow, you're the most inquisitive five-year old I've ever met."

Emily smiled. "Thanks."

"And even though my siblings tease me, they love me anyways. I know that for sure."

"That's good." Emily stated.

Suddenly, Chase's phone beeped. Chase pulled it out of his pocket to see a text message from Bree.

_Hey, where are you?_

Chase put his phone back in his pocket. "I'm sorry, Emily, but Bree's looking for me. I have to go now."

Emily nodded. "You go. I'm glad you came and I had fun!"

Chase smiled. "I did too."

Chase gave Emily a hug and then walked out of her bedroom.

He looked back to see Emily mouthing "Bye" and waving at him.

Chase mouthed "Bye." and waved; he then left and went back downstairs.

Emily's mom was in the living room and she saw Chase come back down.

"Hello Chase." She greeted. "How did it go?"

"Great, but I have to go now."

"Oh, okay. Be safe."

Chase nodded. "I will." And with that, he opened the door and walked out. The door then closed behind him.

As Chase was walking down the street, he was thinking about whether he should tell his family about Emily and where he was.

And if he told them, would they be upset he exposed his secret to her?

Chase would have to think about it a little more.

Just to be on the safe side.

_The End._


End file.
